Valentine's day
by Hamiko01
Summary: Uma homenagem ao dia do amor! Pares a critério da imaginação XD


**Valentine's day**

-

Host Club. Antes que o expediente começasse, não se falava em outra coisa que não fosse...

Tamaki: VALENTINE'S DAY!!!! **- Gritou com os olhos brilhando.**

Gêmeos: Yeah!! XD Valentine's day!!

Kyouya: Perfeito para os negócios. **- Ajeitou os óculos**

Mitsukuni: Perfeito para bolos!

Takashi: ...

Haruhi: Vocês estão falando do dia dos namorados, não? ô.o

Todos: °O°...!!!!!

Haruhi: Ahn... Falei algo errado?? -.-

Hikaru e Kaoru: Tadinha!!!** - Abraçaram Haruhi.**

Haruhi: Ò.Ó

Mitsukuni: Sabemos que você não tem nem passaport, Haru-chan! ToT

Tamaki: Claro que minha filhinha não ía saber de um feriado que não seja japonês! T-T

Haruhi: Parem com essa pena, eu já estou me irritando ¬///¬

Hikaru: Não é so o dia dos namorados daqui, em que as mulheres dão chocolates aos homens! Na América as pessoas presenteiam quem gostam, distribuem cartões, fazem declarações... Independente de serem homens ou mulheres.

Kaoru: Por isso vai ser muito legal amanhã! Toda escola valoriza muito datas comemorativas de outras regiões, então vai ficar um clima só. Misturar a cultura japonesa com as demais!

Haruhi: Hm... **- Ela olhou para cima e levantou o indicador pensativa -** Um dia dos namorados com mais opções, vocês querem dizer.

Tamaki: Não! Melhor que isso! Um dia do amor!

Haruhi: Huh?

Tamaki: Não precisa ser namorado ou estar apaixonado para dar os presentes. Você pode presentear qualquer pessoa! Basta amá-la! **- Jogou os cabelos para trás e falou romanticamente -** É por isso que amanhã farei questão de lhe dar um presente, Haruhi!

Haruhi: N... NANI!? Ò///Ó

Hikaru: Quê!?

Tamaki: Sim! n.n **- Apontou para a moça determinado -** Afinal EU sou seu pai e a amo como uma FILHA!!

**- Todos Capotam -**

Hikaru: Hm...** - Pensativo.**

De repente Hikaru e Kaoru se olham com aquele sorriso macabro.

Gêmeos: _Tonoooo_! XD

Kyouya: Começou. ¬¬

Tamaki: Oi? n.n

Gêmeos: Que tal jogarmos um jogo novo?

Tamaki: Huh!? ô,ô

Gêmeos: Quem der o melhor presente pra Haruhi ganha chocolates dela!

Tamaki: Não inventem! Eu não vou apostar os chocolates da minha filha assim! òóp

**_(Haruhi)_** "Quem disse que eu trarei chocolates?" ò.ô

Hikaru: Claro, claro. **- Apoiou-se em um dos ombros da garota -** O _tono_ não conseguiria comprar um presente tão bom quanto nós.

Kaoru: Espere só ver o nosso presente **- Falou perto do ouvido da garota -** Vai lhe deixar arrepiada.

Tamaki: AAAAAAAAAAAAH!! **- Fogo pela boca -** ISSO É O QUE VAMOS VER!

Haruhi: Que maduro.

**- Motor de potência máxima -**

HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOO

Renge aparece numa cosplay de anjinha, com fitas rosas, lacinhos e tudo mais.

Renge: Quem será que dará o melhor presente para Haruhi-kun? Todos querem conquistar o coração dele! Que vai ganhar os tão cobiçados CHOCOLATES dele?

Haruhi: :|

Renge: Renge está tão feliz que comeria cinco pratos de arroz!!! XD

Mitsukini: Também quero dar presentes pra Haru-chaaan! **- Feliz **- Também quero chocolates!

Tamaki: Hnf. Não vejo nada de mais em irmãos quererem presentear a irmanzinha.

Haruhi: Gente, eu...

Tamaki: Bem, o desafio está lançado! ÒÓ9 AO VENCEDOR, OS CHOCOLATES!

Gêmeos: VIVA!!

-

* * *

A tarde, no shopping, Hikaru e Kaoru andavam em busca do melhor presente.

Hikaru: Eu queria dar um vestido, mas ela não vai usar mesmo.

Kaoru: Biquinis também seriam legais, mas o _tono_ nunca vai deixá-la usar na nossa frente.

Hikaru: Temos que pensar em alguma coisa boa... Huh?

Hikaru parou em frente a uma loja de artesanato, com uma oficina dentro.

Hikaru: ...

Kaoru: Hn?

Hikaru: Kaoru, dá pra fazermos nossos próprios sachês aqui, sabia?

Kaoru: Não me leve a mal, Hikaru ¬¬ Mas a Haruhi é plebéia. Deve estar acostumada a receber presentes artesanais.

Hikaru: ...

Kaoru: Hikaru?

Hikaru:...

Kaoru: Está me deixando no vácuo. ó-ò Isso é mal sinal. ú-ù

Hikaru: Vamos nos separar.

Kaoru: Heim!

Hikaru: Vai ser mais rápido. Se você encontrar um presente muito legal você me liga, que tal? n.n

Kaoru: ¬¬

-

Enquanto isso, no mesmo shopping, Tamaki desfilava decidido, com Kyouya ao seu lado.

Tamaki: Presente... Perfeito... Chocolate... Haruhi...

Kyouya: Dá pra andar mais devagar? ¬¬

Tamaki: Fiquei pensando no presente perfeito desde que fizemos a aposta. E achei! Nunca farão um igual!

Kyouya: Se você escolheu o presente e o modelo por que me trouxe aqui? ù.u

Tamaki: Para ver o que você acha! Alem disso prometi para sua nee-san que iríamos fazer um passeio plebeu pelo shopping! n.n

Kyouya: Sem me consultar? ù.ú

Tamaki: É. :)

De repente se esbarrou em um dos gêmeos.

Tamaki: ARH!

Kaoru: _Tono_?

Tamaki: Qual deles é você!?

Kaoru: Kaoru. ¬¬ Hei! O senhor está tendo ajuda do Kyouya-senpai? ò.ô

Tamaki: Pra equilibrar as coisas, ora! Você e Hikaru são duas cabeças, Honey-senpai tem ajuda de Mori-senpai com certeza, e como duas cabeças pensam melhor do que uma... Eu chamei a MAMÃE pra ajudar! ò-ó9

Kyouya: Como fui me meter nessa? Ù.ú

Kaoru: Bem... Por mim tudo bem. **- Sorriso ultra-demoníaco. - **A Haruhi não vai se importar em saber que não foi o senhor que escolheu o presente.

Tamaki: °O°

Kaoru: Isso é uma boa desvantagem. Ela se esforça para fazer os chocolates e o senhor manda o kyouya escolher.

Tamaki: EU escolhi o presente da minha filha! A Mamãe só veio ajudar porque gosta muito dela! Um anel de ouro que eu mesmo reservei na GoldRings! Lindo e valioso como a minha filhinha.

Kaoru: Anel? É pra dar um presente, não pedir ela em casamento. ò.ó

Tamaki: Meu caro **- Sorriu com pose superior -** Qual mulher resiste a uma jóia comprada com todo o carinho?

Kaoru:...

Tamaki: Bem, vamos Kyouya.

Quando foram embora, Kaoru rapidamente puxou o celular e telefonou para o seu gêmeo.

Kaoru: Hikaru? Você ta perto da GoldRins, não? XD

**-Minutos depois-**

Tamaki: Foi COMPRADO!!

Varias flechas acertaram Tamaki e logo ele se recolheu num cantinho.

Atendente: _Gomen!_ Disseram que vieram em seu nome. Falaram os dados direitinho e até pagaram!

Tamaki: Meus próprios filhos! Por que são tão maus para o papai? ToT Eles não escolheram um presente, eles ROUBARAM A MINHA IDÉIA! ÒoÓ

Kyouya: Típico deles.

Tamaki: T.T **- Se recolhe para um cantinho.**

Kyouya: Vamos, não seja tolo. Já que não pode dar o presente refinado que queria, use a criatividade.

Tamaki: Huh?

Kyouya: Pense em algo que ela_ realmente_ queira.

Tamaki: Hm...

-

* * *

Finalmente, o Valentine's Day havia chegado.

Na terceira sala de música...

"Feliz Valentine's day!"

"Feliz dia dos namorados, Honey-senpai! Mori-senpai!"

"Trouxe chocolates... Tamaki-kun"

"Feliz Valentine's day, Kyouya-senpai"

"Feliz Valentine's day, Hitachi-kun. Kaoru-kun."

"Chocolates, Haruhi-kun...?"

Tamaki: É, o movimento aqui está grande.

Todos estavam vestido com trajes leves, de tecido liso e com apenas um adorno chamativo. Tamaki com uma coroa de louros, Kyouya com um amuleto, Haruhi com grandes brincos, Hikaru com um colar coberto de pedras preciosas, Kaoru com um broche reluzente no cabelo, Mitsukuni com uma tiara dourada e Mori com braceletes de prata.

Mitsukuni: Haruhi-chaaaan!

Haruhi: Huh?

Mitsukuni: Trouxe um presente pra você! Toma! Takashi e eu que escolhemos.

Ele alegremente mostrou o coelhinho branco de pelúcia.

Haruhi: Ah... _Arigatou_, Honey-senpai e Mori-senpai!

Takashi: _Hai_.

Renge: E começa a rodada de presentes para Haruhi-kun!** - Com um microfone na mão -** Quem será capaz de dar o melhor presente pra ele?

Gêmeos: Haruhiiii! XD

Tamaki: Eu primeiro! ò.ó

Renge: Parece disputado! XD

Haruhi: Aff. Vocês não tem pelo que competir agora.

Todos: Huh?

A garota pegou uma pilha de caixas e colocou na mesa.

Haruhi: Deixei hoje de manhã aqui. Fiz chocolates pra cada um de vocês.

Todos: ... *-* QUE KAWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI! XD

Moe's: HARUHI-KUN TROUXE CHOCOLATES!

Tamaki: Que lindo! **- Esmagou ela num abraço -** Certamente foi o melhor presente que papai já recebeu!

Gêmeos: Saia da frente, _tono_! **- Atiraram Tamaki longe -** Queremos dar o nosso presente. E obrigado pelos chocolates. n.n

Haruhi: Huh... De nada.

Hikaru: Toma. É pra você.

Kaoru: Esperamos que goste.

Haruhi abriu a pequena caixa e, ao ver o anel, corou surpresa. Era uma bela jóia com sarfira em forma de coração.

Haruhi: É... É...

Gêmeos: Lindo, não? n.n

Tamaki: Grrr...TA LEGAL! **- Apontou ameaçadoramente para os gêmeos. - **É MINHA VEZ, SEUS TRAPACEIROS!

Gêmeos: Heim? ¬¬

Tamaki: Filha, eu sei que... Pode parar de olhar pra esse anel um pouco, sim? n.n Bem, eu sei que escolhi o melhor presente pra você.

Haruhi: Melhor?

Tamaki: Sim! Mamãe, por favor!

Kyouya colocou em cima da mesa de Haruhi uma refeição exuberante. Ao vê-la os olhos da garota brilharam mais do que o normal.

Era ootoro.

Haruhi: Ô,Ô

Então ela pegou os hashis e quando colocou o primeiro pedaço na boca...

Haruhi: ...!! **- Olhos grandes, sonhadores, kawais, distantes... Enfim, em estado de graça - ***-*

Hikaru: Huh? Haruhi?

Haruhi: *-*** - Ainda com os hashis na boca.**

Tamaki: Gostou...? Está gostoso...? **- Emocionado -** COMO FICA TÃO KAWAI COMENDO ISSO!!!! TuT

Hikaru: Não dá pra acreditar!

Kaoru: Impossível!

Renge: Senhoritas e senhoritas... TEMOS UM VENCEDOR!

Garotas: TAMAKI-KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!!!! XD

Tamaki: Yahoooooooooo!

Kyouya: ... -** Ajeitando os óculos.**

-

Hikaru: Ele ganhou dessa vez. ¬¬

Kaoru: Que sem graça. Não vale ter ajuda do Kyouya-senpai. ¬¬

Kyouya: Na verdade foi ele quem escolheu. **- Se aproximou da dupla mal humorada -** Eu só disse pra pensar em algo que ela realmente gostaria de ganhar. Então ele lembrou que Haruhi sempre quis comer ootoro.

Kaoru: É... Não se pode ganhar todas. O _tono_ mereceu. ú.ù

Hikaru: Ah, Kaoru...

Kaoru: Hn?

Hikaru: Feliz Valentine's Day.

Kaoru: ...?

Hikaru abriu uma caixinha de madeira e tirou um sachê artesanal que misturava diversos perfumes suaves.

Kaoru: ...!!

Hikaru: Quis dar algo diferente pra você esse ano, e como nunca ganhou um presente artesanal resolvi fazer um.

Kaoru: ...

Renge: Huh!? ô.ô **_(Situação "Moe" detectada)_**

Hikaru: Quando vi a loja pensei em você. Talvez porque seja o significado do seu nome. "Aroma". Legal, não? n.n

Garotas: Nhaaaa... °¬°

Kaoru: ...

Hikaru: Então?

Kaoru:Eu não sabia que você compraria presente pra mim esse ano. **- Gota -**

Hikaru: ...

Kaoru: ...

Hikaru: ...

Kaoru: ...

Hikaru: ...

Kaoru: ...

Hikaru: Você NÃO comprou presente pra mim!? ÒxÓ

Kaoru: Me desculpe, por favoooor!! ToT

-

Tamaki: Ta gostando, filhinha? *-* Papai adora ver você assim.

Haruhi: *-*** - Ainda em estado de graça -**

Mitsukuni: Acho que Haru-chan ficou paralizada. ó.ò

Kyouya: Foi um grande choque papilar. E ainda foi de graça, ela não está acostumada.

Tamaki: Está tão feliz... *-*

Hikaru: Essa felicidade vai fazer a comida estragar antes que ela termine. ò.ô

Kaoru: Hai. Hai. Ela ainda está com a primeira porção na boca. ú.ù

Tamaki: Tãão feliz... *-*

Takashi: Alguém tem que lembrá-la que ela tem que comer o resto.

Mitsukuni: Heeei, Takashiiii! **- Subiu nas costas do primo e lhe deu uma caixa com chocolates. -** Feliz Valentine's day! Eu mesmo que fiz!

Takashi pegou o cartão e sorriu discretamente. Em seguida apontou para um bolo de chocolate gigante em forma de cabeça de coelho.

Mitsukuni: Huh!? ô.ô

Takashi: Não é um enfeite. Eu o providenciei. É pra você.

Mitsukuni: *o* CAKEEEEEEE! XD **- Correu rapidamente para o bolo.**

Garotas: MOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! XD

Hikaru: É, só você que não tem o bom senso, Kaoru. **- Cruzou os braços e fez bico.**

Kaoru: Acho que você não vai querer ver minha cara até o próximo Valentine's Day.

Hikaru: A idéia não é tão ruim ¬¬

Kaoru: Ta certo. Fui infantil. **- Tirou o broche reluzente do cabelo e o colocou na palma da mão de Hikaru -** Mas mesmo que fique com raiva de mim, quero que fique com isso. Pra dar sorte.

Hikaru: Mas isso é do Kyouya-senpai. o.ô

Kaoru: Acabei de comprar dele. n.n (Kyouya rapidamente olhou para Kaoru e começou a anotar no seu caderninho).

Renge: Que lindo, Hitachiin's! Vai ser perfeito pra Moe Moe Ouran! Ainda mais com a foto muito "moe" do Haruhi-kun paralizado desse jeito.

Todos olharam para Haruhi.

Haruhi: ... *-*

Hikaru: Eh... Eu acho que por hoje é só. =/

Kaoru: Ela não vai sair do transe tão cedo. =/

Takashi: Isso mesmo. u.u

Mitsukuni: Pobre Haru-chan. T-T

Tamaki: Tão linda... *-*

Gêmeos: E o _tono_ ta no mesmo barco. ¬¬

Kyouya: Bem, os atendimentos para Haruhi cessaram.

Gêmeos: Ééééé, vamos voltar aos nossos afazeres, princesas! XD Quem quer chocolates do Haruhi-kun?

Garotas: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!! XD HARUHI-KUN FAZ CHOCOLATEEEEES!!

Mitsukuni: Vamos comer bolo!

Takashi: Tenha cuidado, Mitsukuni.

Kyouya: Tamaki, precisa atender suas clientes.

Tamaki: Kawai ... *-*

Kyouya: Esquece. ¬¬

Renge: É o poder do amor! FELIZ VALENTINE'S DAY! MUITOS MOE'S PARA VOCÊS!

Garotas: ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ!!!!

Todas correram para perto dos gêmeos, Takashi e Mitsukuni, e os encheram com cartões e bombons, enquanto Tamaki ficara vidrado em Haruhi e sua carinha kawai por ter provado ootoro.

Kyouya: Esse clube está decaindo. ¬¬

-

**FIM**

Homenagem ao Valentine's day! XD Fic só pra descontrair mesmo.


End file.
